onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Eko Eko no Mi
The Eko Eko no Mi, or Eco Eco Fruit, is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to grow any form of plant-life at their literal fingertips. This makes the user a 'Plant Growth Human'. It is currently unknown whether or not this fruit has been eaten or if it just hasn't been written into a story, therefore not existing outside of this website. Etymology * The term 'Eko' is the Japanese pronunciation of the English term, 'Eco' ** Eco' is derived from the word, 'Ecosystem' Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The primary strength of this Devil Fruit is that it allows the user to grow any form of plant-life from any surface, including their own or others' bodies, by touching it with the tips of their fingers, which now have small, pad-like bumps on them. By touching an object's surface, the user plants a "seed" in the object. The user then has full control over the growth-rate of the "seed", allowing them to either grow it instantaneously or setting it on a timer of sorts for when to sprout. Also, the plant does not actually physically grow into the object, instead only sprouting up on its surface. Despite this, the plant's grip to the surface will be as strong, if not stronger than if the plant had actually taken root there. When the "seed" is planted, it is almost entirely undetectable, as it has no actual physical presence, and because of this, almost nothing can destroy it. Even the most trained eye will not be able to tell where a "seed" has been planted until it actually grows. However, a proficient enough user in Observation Haki can actually see, or rather sense, where a "seed" has been planted, and a proficient enough user in Armamnet Haki can actually destroy the "seed" before it grows. After it grows, though, it acts like a regular, if not slightly supercharged, version of that plant. Weaknesses The true weakness of this fruit, though, comes from the user. Although the user is able to grow any form of plant-life at the touch of their fingers, the only way to effectively grow said plant-life is to have knowledge of the structure and the functions of the plant the user would want to grow. For instance, if the user tried to grow a few vines of Poison Ivy without knowing what about the plant causes itchiness/rash, then the user would grow something that looks like Poison Ivy, but without the actual function of it. The plant would also most likely shrivel up and die if the user does not actually know what the internal structure of the plant looks like and/or how it works. Another major weakness of this fruit is that there is a physical tax on the user depending on the size and/or complexity of the plant. For instance, if the user wished to grow small, uncomplex things like grass, vines, or flowers, it would barely deplete their stamina. However, if the user wished to grow things like trees or large Venus Fly Traps, they would quickly begin to drain their stamina. This weakness also applies to the quantity of the plants, as the user will feel heavy stamina loss if they plant at least 100 Eko Ekos of vines, despite them having little to no bodily tax on their own. In addition, the user of the fruit suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Trivia * While not exactly a strength or a weakness, the fruit can be activated passively by the user simply thinking of a plant while touching something. ** To negate this, the user must wear gloves, acting similarly to the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi user's need to wear gloves. * While it is possible for the user to create and grow the plants known as Pop Greens from the Boin Archipelago, due to the complex and semi-sentient nature of the plants, they exact an immense and sometimes life-threatening toll on the user, making it somewhat ill-advised to grow them. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia